The Sins of the Father
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: In the past, everything seems to be perfect for everyone in Storybrooke. But it's just the calm before the storm as an old evil rises. In the present, Henry will do whatever it takes to protect his sister. Captain Swan. (Only the prologue is first person pov.)
AN: Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing OUAT fanfiction so I'm super excited but also super nervous! This will mostly be Captain Swan but with a whole lot of twists and turns mixed in. I like twists and turns. It's fun! :) Also the swan necklace that is mentioned is not the same one from the show. It'll be mentioned again in a few chapters.

Disclaimer: All the characters, except Chloe, belong to the amazing writers of Once Upon a Time.

Prologue

He shoved me into the cabin and locked the door from the outside. I knew flinging myself against it was useless so I dropped myself into the nearest wooden chair, leaning my head against the table. There was no reason to fight my fate. I knew what I did was wrong but I was so tired of being alone. I needed to talk to someone else besides my brother and the small crew that had been with us for so long. It was irritating beyond reason to be the only girl so I just couldn't help myself.

There are four rules. And I'd broken almost all of them.

1\. Worry only about ourselves. There's no time to take on other peoples problems.

2\. Keep our heads down. Don't talk to anyone. Make no eye contact.

3\. Don't talk about our parents.

4\. Don't take off our amulets. Ever.

My brother hates every single one but he says it's necessary for our survival. I guess I understand to a certain extent…I mean…we've made it this long. Nine years to be exact. But shouldn't they have stopped looking for us long ago? He says no. They'll never stop. He's says they are eternal and the only thing keeping us hidden are the amulets hidden underneath our clothing. Even after all these years that's all I know. He says when I'm older he'll tell me everything. But it's not like I'm a baby anymore.

I was only three when he whisked me away. I don't remember much from that day except blood. Lots of blood. And crying. The crying mostly came from me…and I think my mother but I'm not sure. After all, he wouldn't tell me everything just yet. I think he's afraid the nightmares will come back.

I could feel the familiar prick of tears. Taking a few deep breathes I did what I could to stop myself from having another meltdown the crew would poke fun of. But it didn't help at all. My brother would be back from port any second and when he did I would not only be in for another lecture but I doubt I'd be allowed to leave the ship again.

I heard the lock lift out of place as I gave a sniffle before trying to clear away any tears that escaped with the brush of my arm. The door opened and my brother entered looking composed but I could tell he was just as angry and disappointed as I'd assumed he would be. He must have noticed the tears because he immediately cleared any traces of anger away and took the seat across from me and set a parcel down on the table between us.

"What's that?" I asked. I already knew, of course. He made sure to bring freshly baked treats back at every stop we made. It was the little things like that keeping us from going stir crazy.

"Your favorite. Sugar cookies." He took his knife from his belt, cutting the thin string that held the package together. He didn't say anything else and it made the situation nearly unbearable.

This was the fourth time this year I'd been caught by Smee breaking my brothers rules. The first time my brother blamed him for not keeping a better eye on me. The second and third time I'd been forbidden from leaving the ship while in port. I felt horrible thinking back on it because I knew, whatever we were hiding from, he did everything he could to make sure we survived.

"I'm sorry, Henry," I said softly before picking at the sweets. I didn't meet his eyes as he did the same thing. It was a habit we'd formed over the years. Rule number two. Keep your head down.

"No," he said, suddenly looking up at me. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I should have told you the first time you wandered off a year ago. I should have sat you down and told you everything. I've always hated secrets. But it was necessary."

Standing, Henry pulled the key from the chain he kept around his neck. I caught a glimpse of the swan necklace he had on at all times before pushing the chain back underneath his shirt. It was his amulet. The one that kept him hidden. I used to laugh at the irony of him, a man and captain of a ship, walking around with a swan around his neck. While I, a little girl, walked around with a skull and crossbones wrapped around mine.

My older brother was leaning over a large chest in the corner of the cabin, struggling slightly with the key. The chest hadn't been opened in…how long? Had it ever been open? I couldn't remember. It's just always been there. I remember standing on top of it a few times when I was a little girl but that was all. Is that where everything lied? Were the memories of my parents always just a few feet away from my bed?

"Chloe," he said, attempting to get my attention as he pulled various objects out of the chest and waving them around for me to take. He handed me what looked like a storybook, small life like paintings, and a few other random objects. I took them to the table and with my curiosity getting the best of me, I was about to open the book but my brother stopped me. "I need to explain a few things first."

With that said, I knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
